Bodyguard
by sonic.last
Summary: I'm bad with summaries, so just read and find out! I'll come up with a summery later!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Detective Conan :O

* * *

><p>The sound of high pitch screams echoed though out the night's sky,<br>hundreds of people standing outside in the cold with posters. The  
>posters covered with multiple colors and photos of diamonds or some<br>type of gem. Other posters were covered in words and hearts for the  
>star who was performing tonight. Their screams only increased when<br>the star arrived, covered in white.

The man bowed for his fans, their cheers only increasing by his  
>actions. The man grin, his cape blowing in the wind while he removed<br>a hand from his pants pocket. His gloved hand held a green gem. He  
>inhaled deeply though his nose, but his speech was stopped before it<br>could begin. The gem dropping from his hand and falling toward the  
>streets below where the people looked like ants. The object that was<br>used to remove the gem from his hand flew straight into the building  
>across from him. The object flying back toward the phantom. The man<br>dress in white avoid the object, swaying to the side. He turned on  
>his feet to face the attacker, pulling out a gun from the inside of<br>his jacket. A sliver needle made contact with the weapon,  
>disappearing slowly.<p>

"Not even an hello from my favorite detective, I'm hurt."  
>The thief tease, hearing the other male suck his teeth. The teen was<br>pulling at his tie while walking toward the other male.

"Why would I do something so ridiculous? But I do apologize,  
>how about I make it up to you." The male spoke, jogging toward<br>the thief. "How does a game of catch sound?"

"Sounds fantastic!" The thief grinned and stepped back,  
>dropping instantly. A belt wrapped around his waist and his glider<br>appeared on his back, as he nosedive toward the gem that was knock  
>out of his hand. His heart rate increased when he noticed the young<br>male who was falling faster then he was.

The raven haired teen face was solid like a rock, no emotion  
>passing though. He didn't know if he should had been impress by the<br>males poker face or be worried about the speed the male was dropping  
>at. Even though he was a dare devil himself, he knew when to pull<br>away and now was one of them times. He pulled back, flying off into  
>the nights sky.<p>

He looked back at the teen who was closing in on the diamond. The  
>wind pressing against the teen face, causing his hair to blow wildly<br>along with his clothes. His glasses flying off of his face, allowing  
>the wind to slap against his eyes without any protection. His eyes<br>water up, tears making his vision blurry. He reach for the gem, the  
>green light shinning from it visible even though his surroundings was<br>not so clear. His fingers tip the gem before he wrapped his fingers  
>around it, pulling it into the palm of his hand.<p>

He instantly lift his shirt up and pressed down on his belt, a  
>soccer ball forming. The size increasing quickly, just in time, it<br>pressed against the ground hard. The impact was strong enough to pop  
>the ball and send the male flying in a different direction. He hit<br>the ground hard and start to slide, causing his clothes to tear. If  
>he haven't used to belt then the impact would had killed him, lucky<br>he did.

The male just laid on the floor for a while, all the people who  
>had ran for cover still was in shock by his actions. They was too<br>shock to help him up or ask if he was okay. Finally a female with  
>reddish-blonde hair push though the crowd and to the males side.<br>"Baka, that was a stupid idea and reckless. Trying to catch  
>Kaitou Kid is not worth ending your life." She scolded him,<br>helping him to his feet.

"I wasn't trying to catch Kid." He spoke lowly while  
>holding the green gem in between them. "I was trying to catch<br>this, Ai-chan." The girl smiled slightly.

"Baka." She spoke while leading him to a yellow car.  
>"You know, Conan-kun, one day I wont be here to fix you up."<br>She smirked.

"I find that hard to believe, you been by my side all these  
>years, it would be odd if you suddenly diss me." She didn't<br>speak after hearing this, because she knew that much was true.

* * *

><p>A vacant room slowly became filled with men and women, navigating<br>their way though the dark room to their seats. They chat lowly among  
>themselves about the performance that was be taking place in a few<br>moments, some of them complain about the price of the tickets. After  
>a few moments, spotlights shine on the stage, hitting the center. A<br>microphone stood in the center, being held up by a stand.

A woman stepped out slowly approaching the microphone. Her red  
>dress hugged her body tightly, showing off her curves. The dress<br>shine brightly, the small diamonds sparkle like stars in the nights  
>sky. Her brown hair stopped just below her shoulders, in the front<br>her bangs was press against her forehead. She looked slightly nervous  
>while she approach the microphone, staring at it with her blue eyes.<br>She grabbed the microphone with her gloved hands, the gray gloves  
>stopped at her elbows. The girl took a deep breath expending her<br>ribcage before singing into the microphone. Her voice echo throughout  
>the room, escaping from the speakers that was attached to the walls.<br>The crowd stared in astonishment, never before had they heard a voice  
>so beautiful and pure. Eventually cheers start to escape the crowd,<br>everybody enjoying the show. They clapped and stood on their feet,  
>but then a sharp sound cut though the room and everybody start to<br>rush toward the door.

The girl on stage was too shock to run, she heard gun fire and  
>couldn't do nothing but stare in shock. The people all ran toward the<br>door, knocking the children over and stepping on anybody who fell.  
>This resulted in many deaths, the bottom of their shoes covered in<br>blood, leaving footprints all over the floor. In a few moments the  
>room was empty and only the singer was left behind, staring at the<br>criminals who had done this. One of the criminals walked toward the  
>front of the stage, looking up at the female. He raise the gun and<br>smirked at the girls expression, his finger slowly press down against  
>the trigger. The woman screams of agony echo throughout the nights<br>sky.

Conan eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed, his define body  
>showing. His right arm was cover in bandages from the events that<br>took place earlier, he also had a bandage on the rights side of his  
>chest and one under his eye. The male was breathing hard, expending<br>his ribcage with each breath. Sweat was running down his face,  
>causing his raven black hair to stick to his forehead. His tight grip<br>on the sheets had actually tore them, his blue eyes was wide and  
>shaking slightly. He quickly force himself to calm down, returning to<br>his usual calm composure. "What do you want, Kid?" He  
>asked.<p>

The thief dressed in white smiled at the male, he was leaning  
>against the end of the bed. His head resting in his folded arms. "You<br>know, their is a few fan girls who would pay to see what I am looking  
>at now." He smirked, looking at the sweaty boy. "Maybe I<br>should take a picture and sell them for a quick buck."

Conan rolled his eyes. "Then you would have to explain how  
>did you get them and I don't think the police take breaking and<br>entering lightly." He restore. "But I do have to ask, was  
>you watching me sleep, Pedophile-San?"<p>

Kid only smirked. "No." He answered, looking into the  
>males eyes. "I was worried about you, so I came to check up on<br>you."

"I don't need some thief making sure I'm alright!" He  
>snapped. "I can handle myself, plus when did it become a thief's<br>job to protect someone?"

"I'm a different thief, plus I return what isn't mine."  
>He snap his fingers, pink smoke appearing before a pair of glasses<br>became visible. He placed them on the bed beside the males feet.

Conan looked at them and sighed. "Thank you for returning  
>them, I forgot about them."<p>

"No problem, but they don't seem to be the only thing you  
>been forgetting." The thief spoke, his arms returning to their<br>folded position.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Your forgetting to use your brain during my heists, that  
>wasn't smart what you did earlier." The thief stared at the<br>male. "Jumping from that building without anything that could  
>protect you, that was stupid and you could had died. That belt is the<br>only reason your alive and that didn't even stop you from getting  
>injury. I'm sure staying in that position is killing you right now."<p>

He was right, Conan arms was getting tired of holding his body up.  
>His muscles burned and screamed for him to lay down, but he refused<br>to prove Kid's point. "What are you getting at?"

"Your too reckless." Kid spoke. "Please be more  
>careful or you'll get hurt."<p>

"Can't give any promises." Conan answered and Kid  
>sighed, standing up and walking toward the window he used to enter<br>the room.

"Also, I have to ask, what was you dreaming about?" He  
>asked, his foot on the window sill.<p>

"Nothing to worry about, just a nightmare."

* * *

><p>TBC please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Detective Conan :O**

* * *

><p>Conan woke to the sun light shinning onto his face, he shield the light with his right arm. The simple movement causing him so much pain, he dropped the arm instantly the pain subsiding. He opened his eyes half way to stare at the ceiling, the heat from the sun shine on his face with no protection. He didn't dare raise his arm again knowing the pain that would come with it. He breathe in deeply, feeling pain from expending his ribcage. He felt restless from the nightmare that kept returning each time he went to sleep, each night he would notice more and more. The first night these dreams appeared, he could hear nothing and now, he could hear the voice of the angel on stage, the screams of the children, and gun fire.<p>

He only told one person of these nightmares and that was Haibara. He didn't want to tell her, but he had to talk to somebody and she is the only person he trust to keep their mouth shut. She told him it could be from so many near death experiences or from their encounter with the black organization, what he like to call the Three Day War. The first day he like to call 'The Calm Before The Storm.'

_Day One, The calm before the storm_

_The five teens walked among the side walk slowly while others rush pass them, afraid that they were late for class. Their smiles bright and full with life, mischief sparkle in some of their eyes, probably thinking about what chaos they was going to cause today. Among the group that was moving slowly, a boy with glass stared at the cracks in the sidewalk. What the FBI had discovered the other day, running though his head with a million other thoughts. He was never going to get his body back, his body rejected the antidote when it was completed. And the FBI found the Black Organization main hide out, they currently was coming up with a plan on how to get into the building without being noticed.  
><em>__  
>They stopped walking, waiting for the cars to pass so they could cross. Conan snapped out of his thoughts, feeling the back of his head burning. His eyes widen, the feeling was way too familiar. Somebody was watching them, not KID or a friend, somebody dangerous. He quickly scan his surroundings, to find something out of the ordinary. He found what he was searching for quickly, since it stood out in such a bright day. "Porsche 356A!" He screamed in his head, everyday he would wake up and looked at photos of the thing. He easily memorize it, since he had phonographic memory. He glared at the car, the darkest glared he could manage. That's when he noticed something, everybody was gone. Only him and the other four was there.<em>_

____His heart start racing after that, but he kept glaring at the car. It was parked, but the engine was still running. It was a short distance from them, about 15 feet, if they were to hit them, it wouldn't cause enough dangerous to kill. Conan finally noticed that the light changed color and start to walk across the street, his eyes never leaving the car. The car suddenly took off in their direction, Conan eyes widen and he pushed Haibara forward and out of the way.____

The front of the car made contact with his ribs and sent him across the floor. Conan eyes was wide from the pain, as he cough hard. "Stand up, Stand up, STAND UP!" He screamed in his head while he stood on his feet as fast as he could, pain shooting though his body with each breath. "RUN!" He yelled to the detective boys and they did as he ordered. He ran behind them, hearing the doors to the car open and shut.

A bullet tip his neck, slightly. "Silencers..And their shooting in day light!" They ran into the school, the halls was lifeless. The five of them stood against the walls, panting. Haibara looked like she was going to be sick, Conan was trying to pay no attention to the pain in his side. He needed a plan, the three real children would be in danger if he didn't come up with one.

______"Ai-chan..." He pressed his back against the wall, his breathing becoming more steady. He slowly start to remove his watch, handing it to Haibara. "Go into the main office and knock out the person near the loud speaker. Place the headphones on top microphone..." Haibara nodded, putting the watch on. "And take this." He pull his earring cellphone out of his pocket. "Take this and mix the wires together with the microphone." Haibara took it, but stood still.______

_"What are you planning?" She asked worried about her friend. He only smiled in return.  
><em>_  
>"I'm planning our escape. Keep the headphones place against the microphone for a few seconds before mixing the wires of the earring cellphone with the microphone." Haibara nodded before taking off, not understanding the plan completely.<em>

_"Now you guys." Conan looked at Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko. "I need you guys to run into each classroom and screamed that their is a real fire, after I pull the fire alarm. Be carful because this may cause a lot of chaos while everybody rush toward the exit. I want you three to escape the crowd and run home where it is safe. Okay?" The three nodded, the look on Conan's face told them that this was serious._

_"__Perfect__." Conan thought with a sighed. "After Mitsuhiko and the others rush to the class room, screaming the kids will rush to the exit even if the teacher tell them not to. If that does not work, than when Haibara place the headphones in the office on the microphone. It should cause a high frequency sound, which hurt people who have sensitive hearing. They should try to exit the building even faster and with all the kids rushing out, it would make it more of a challenge to find us in the crowd." He thought while placing his hand on the fire alarm, he pulled it down hard and it went off, everything went into action after that._

_Gin was furious as he made his way toward the school with Vodka by his side. The kid who he just hit was the one that cause all this, the one that ruin so many of his plans over the years and he didn't know! The brat was going down, Vermouth shouldn't have told him. He now knew Haibara was Sherry and she was going down right along with the other brats._

_He was just able to enter the building when the fire alarm went off and kids start to rush out of the building, screaming and holding their ears. At first he didn't notice the high frequency sound, but when he did, he knew why the kids was rushing out of the building like they was never taught how to exit a building properly during a fire drill. The two was pushed back away from the building by the teens who was screaming._

_Gin tried his best to get back to the building, pushing and yelling at the kids to move. When he noticed something, he wasn't sure how his ears picked it up, but they did. the sound of calm foot steps, standing out in all the yelling and sound of running feet. He growl, looking around for the person who could remain calm in such an environment. Gin turned his head, his eyes landing on the only odd person in the crowd._

_The young male glared at Gin, their eyes meeting. After everything start to move slower then they actually were, Gin frowned at the kid. He only got a darker glare in return, before the male suddenly disappeared. Gin rush toward where the boy was and found nothing, he ran in the direction the boy walked in and got the same results. He growl loudly. "YOU THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME!" He screamed at the top of his lungs._

_"Your wrong..." The voice escaped the loud speakers from the school, which made Gin look at the building. "I've already escaped."_

_Present Day._

Conan manage to get out of the bed with Haibara's help, she had lead him to the living room and was currently rewrapping his bandages. His eyes was closed tightly while he try to control the urge to pull away from her. The pain was too much to handle, he sighed when he felt her hands leave his body. "Mouri-san called..She s-"

"Shut up." He ordered, cutting Haibara off. "I don't want to hear anything about her, I don't want to know what she said!" He yelled, his throat burning from the action. He found himself coughing after and Haibara rubbing his back gently.

"You will have to talk to her soon, you can't keep avoiding her." He knew she was right, but he didn't want to face her. Haibara kissed his forehead, something she got into the habit of doing after the whole Three Day War thing. "I'm going to school." She smiled at him before walking toward the door.

"Hey.." Haibara turn to look at him. "Grab a umbrella, it's suppose to rain." Haibara nodded, grabbing an umbrella and leaving the house. Shortly after she left the rain start to pour over the streets, the clouds darken as time pass. Conan sighed lightly while forcing himself to stand up. He made his way to the bathroom, using the sink to keep himself up. He search the cabinets for anything that would make the pain go away. He found some pain killers, struggling to remove the top. He dropped the pills, hearing the front door open.

He rush to see who had opened it, it couldn't be Haibara since school wasn't over yet and the professor was still asleep. His heart dropped when he seen who it was, the girl stood tall her hair down her back and her clothes soak from the rain. Their eyes met for a moment, Conan was too shock to yell at her or speak. His pupils shook as he stared into her eyes. "Co-" He ran and she ran after him. "Conan-kun Wait!"

He couldn't hear her voice, he didn't want to talk to her. He knew he would forgive her if they talked and he didn't want to, he wanted to stay anger with her. He ran as fast as he could, his body telling him to stop. His legs burned badly and they became so tight that he thought they would give out, but he didn't stop. His hair was falling in front of his eyes, blocking his sight. He could hear Ran calling him, she had the advantage since she wasn't injured.

Conan suddenly found himself stopping, but not because Ran caught him. He was shock by his own actions and turn to look at a huge space in between a few buildings. He stared at it breathing hard, images flashing though his head, his phonographic memory helping him again. "Detective Agency..." it was gone, the place that was his home for 8 years. He had ran there without thinking.

The cool rain feel down on his bare skin while facing the spot where his home stood before. He closed his eyes for a moment before turning to look at Ran. She was breathing hard just like him. "What do you want...?"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~~<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think. Incase you didn't get how his voice was came from the speakers, it because with the earring cellphone if he talk into the bow-tie they work as wireless speakers. So Haibara mixed the wires to the school microphone with the cellphone which made Conan able to make his voice heard without being in the office.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Detective Conan :O**

* * *

><p><em>Day One, The calm before the storm.<em>

_The door to the professer _Agasa house almost taking it off the wall, literally. Conan rushed in, breathing hard. His heart felt like it was beating in his throat and his breath was short. His Adrenaline rush wearing off slowly. His legs burned from all the running and his ribs hurt badly from when he was hit by the car. He considered himself lucky, if the car was further back he wouldn't be walking right now.__

__"Seem like somebody had a rough day." A deep voice spoke. The detective stared in mild- shock, his hand on his side. "Does it hurt? Allow me to get rid of that pain."__

__"Okiya Subaru." Conan growl, wanting to remove the smirk that form on the older male face. "I should had known something like this would happen." He glared at the gun in Okiya's hand, he smirked slowly. "What are you waiting for? Your prey is within you grasp, the only thing left to do is attack and kill."__

__"Such a strange child, but I suppose this is taking longer then needed." Okiya glared at him with sharp eyes, his finger twitch before he pulled the trigger. Conan quickly sway to the side, the moment before Okiya pulled the trigger, avoiding the bullet. He grip his watch, firing the tranquilizer at Okiya head with perfect accuracy.__

__unforutainaly Okiya brought his weapon up to block the dart, Conan quickly duck behind the sofa a bullet missing him by millimeters . "What did you do with Professer Agasa!" Conan asked from behind the sofa, hoping to buy time while he scan the room for something that could help him.__

__"The old man is sleeping." Okiya answered. "Now just come out and die already, I have plans." Okiya quickly turn his head when heard a cracking sound, looking at broke vase. Conan quickly came out when his attention was on the vase, he reached out for a wooden chair. He brought the chair behind his head, swinging it forward with all his strength. Okiya reflexs were fast, but he had no time to avoid the object.__

__When the chair did make contact with his face, it broke from all the strength that was behind the swing. Okiya fell on his back hard, growling in pain. Conan quickly stepped on the hand that held the gun. Okiya screamed in pain, trying to get his hand free. "You shouldn't have came here, your going to jail."__

__"And when I'm free, I'll kill them all! I SWEAR!" He roar in pure rage. Conan bit his lip hard, rage building up on the inside. He didn't know what came over him, but when Okiya start laughing, he brought his leg up and slam his foot into the man's face.__

__"Conan-kun!" He jumped at his name being called and turn to see the Detective boys staring at him. "What's going?" Ayumi asked, stepping into the room.__

__"Okiya tried to kill me." Conan answered while going into the basement, returning with some ropes. He removed the gun from Okiya hand and start to tied the male up. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" He asked, as Haibara came from the back of the group.__

__"They know somethings going on Conan-Kun." Haibara spoke in a low voice. "I tried to stop them from coming here, but...I could not. After we left the school to hide, they would not listen to me."__

__"Conan-kun, tell us what's going on now!" Mitsuhiko ordered, clearly not please. Conan didn't answer instead he narrowed his eyes to stare at the floor. Mitsuhiko growl, grabbing Conan by his shirt, pulling him over roughly. Conan glasses fell from his face as he was lift off his feet slightly, his eyes making contact with Mitsuhiko's. "Tell us right now! We could help!" Mitsuhiko barked in the males.__

__Conan reaction was completely different then they expected. His bright eyes darken and he grind his teeth. "This is not a kids game Mitsuhiko!" He shouted back at the male.__

__"What exactly are you!" Mitsuhiko yelled back, Ayumi shouted for them to stop, but her words didn't seem to help at all. __

__"I'm someone who could handle this unlike you! You will only get in my way Mitsuhiko!" He growl loudly when his back was slam into the wall. "How would you had handle this if I was bigger then you? If I had a gun!" He pushed Mitsuhiko away. "You would had lost your life by now! You would had been motionless and scared out of your mind!" He glared at Mitsuhiko again. "This is not child's play and you would only pull me down, leave it to me." He spoke the last words lowly.__

__Mitsuhiko rage was building up to it limits. He ball his hand into a fist, aiming it for Conan's face. Conan sway to the side, Mitsuhiko's fist hitting the wall, causing a photo to fall down. Conan glared at the male for a second and did something else they didn't expect him to do, he throw his leg up, kicking the side of Mitsuhiko's face.__

__Sure Conan and Mitsuhiko always fought with each other over the years a bit, Conan would just avoid Mitsuhiko or refused to fight him all together, he never once throw a punch or kick at the boy.__

__Mitsuhiko glared at him after recovering from the blow. The young male took off toward Conan, ducking under Haibara arm. He cock his arm back, coming almost to a complete stop before throwing his arm forward along with his body. His fist crashing into Conan's cross arms, the force cause him to step back a few steps. His forearms arch a bit from taking the blow. He avoid the next strike, jumping over the sofa while Mitsuhiko ran after him.__

__Conan stop suddenly and throw his foot up for Mitsuhiko's face again, the younger male manage to block. He lost balances from the attack, before Mitsuhiko could regain his footing Conan's fist made contact with his jaw. This attack cause Mitsuhiko to fall, hitting his head on the table a bit.__

__Conan stood over him breathing hard, he watch as Mitsuhiko got back up slowly. Ayumi screaming for the two to stop. Mitsuhiko growl and throw his fist for Conan's face, but the male duck in time to avoid it. He rush forward, tackleing Mitsuhiko to the floor. He held his arms above his head, biting his bleeding lip a bit. "Stop it." His voice came out soft, unlike the way he spoke earlier. "Stop it Mitsuhiko..." He sniff a moment looking away with his eyes close before looking at Mitsuhiko again, a few tears falling down onto Mitsuhiko's face. "I don't want to fight you, I don't want you to get hurt, none of you." He shook his head. "They are after me...I wont be able to live with myself if you guys are hurt...Just...please...stay away okay?" His voice came out not tough and strong like before but instead house and soft.__

__Mitsuhiko and the others watched him, never before seeing him behave in such a way. Mitsuhiko unable to find his voice at the moment nodded his head and Conan released him.__

__"I...I know...you guys want to help...but...but if they know your names they will not stop till they kill you..." He shook his head, wiping his eyes with his hand. "I'm sorry, I truely am. We been though so much together...so much, but this is something I can not get you guys in...because...it will change you...And it may change me..." He shook his head, taking out his detective Badge and placing it on the table. "If I don't return...if I change from what happens just know...I will always be a Tantei shōnen at heart." And with that, he was gone.__

__Present Day.__

The cool rain drops ran down his bandaged body, his moist hair sticking to his forehead from the rain. His eyes fixed on the dark clouds watching how they lit up from lightning and thunder. His usual bright blue ords were dull and unfocus, the light lost long ago. His eyes travel from the sky to the black haired woman staring at him. "I don't want to talk to you." His voice still was sore, running in the rain would only make him more sick.

"Conan-kun...I'm Sor-" The female started.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut UP!" He yelled in response, covering his ears and swing his head side to side. The action making him dizzy, he took a few steps back and almost fell forward. He felt arms wrap around him before he could hit the cold ground.

"Conan-kun, please relax. You shouldn't be out in this rain and yelling with you injuries." Conan could barely make out her voice at the moment, his vision fading a little.

After he was able to make out his surroundings again, he jumped from her arms falling onto the cold streets. "What do you care?" He yelled, his throat burning. "You didn't listen to me before, so why should I listen to you now!" He yelled at her, looking up at the girl.

"Conan-kun..." She scan his body once again, noticing that he had no shoes. His bare feet was bleeding, probably from stepping on small rocks when he was running away from her. He was about to open his mouth again when she quickly covered it with her hand. This action cause the boy eyes to widen and his arms suddenly gave out. The woman lean over him, her hair falling down against his face. "Conan-kun...I'm sorry...I'm so..so sorry..." She kept him from moving away from her by sitting on his thigh, her left hand was beside his head holding her body weight while she kept his mouth covered. "Let me help you, let's get out of this rain. Let talk and laugh like we used to, please."

He only stared at her wide eye while she removed her hand. He looked away while she pulled him to his feet. He took a step forward before leaning again the strong woman for support. He could now feel pain from his bleeding feet and his injruies had made walking a much harder task. The woman decided to help him walk.

"I heard about your actions at Kid's heist." She spoke after a while of slients. "That was reckless Conan-kun, please don't pull anything like that again." He did not to comment on his actions the other night.

Ran helped the male up the stairs to a building, pushing a door open to the apartment. The first thing she notice was her father who was sitting on the sofa with beer in his hand. He looked at the two and groan. "Why is that brat here? All he do is cause trouble."

Conan growl at the man. "I cause trouble! I'm the reason why you was even able to keep your house all them years back!" He snapped at the old man. Ran knowing that the younger male wouldn't shut up once he got started, pulled him into her bed room. "Get out of those wet clothes and I'll bring you a pair." He nodded and start to remove his clothing. After he was done, Ran placed some clothes in the room.

He put on the pair of red boxers and a pair of blue shorts that were a bit tight on him. Ran walked in after a moment, he was now sitting down on her bed. His bandages on the floor, he blush slightly after looking at Ran. She only had on her underwar and a tight small shirt that showed her belly. He felt her fingers run over a scar on his shoulder to his chest. "Did it hurt?"

"Not more then one of your fathers punches." He answered jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. She laughed lightly.

"That's real charming Conan-kun." She smiled. "Can I see your feet?" He raise one of his feet, watching as she wrapped a bandage around it. He lift the other one so she could do the same thing to that one.

"Well look on the bright side, you don't have to carry out his beer cans anymore." She grinned at him, wrapping his right arm now.

"Yeah, I think I would had drown in beer cans if you didn't stop him." He felt her feather like touches on his chest, applying another bandage.

"We had some good times at that old place right?" She asked with a grin, watching as his narrowed his blue eyes. She place a bandage under his eye while watching his expression change.

"That was my fault." He looked back into her eyes.

_Day One The Calm before the storm_

_"You know what to do right?" Jodie asked the raven haired teen. "We can't spend too much time here."_

_He nodded, walking up the stairs to the Detective Agency. His steps were slow, feeling sick to his stomach. He slowly pushed the door open to the office on the second floor. "Ran, I'm leaving." He sad blurt and straight forward._

_Ran was taken back by the new discovery, jumping out of her fathers chair and knocking the desk over. "Why? What's going on!" She screamed._

_"Conan-kun is a target." Jodie spoke, pushing Conan aside. "A crime organization wants him dead."_

_Ran looked surprise by this as well, staring at Conan as if he grew another head. "But...Why him? How long has this been going on?"_

_"Because I am a genius and I had ruin their plans countless times." He looked down and too a deep breath. "And...it started when I was 7, I got involve with the FBL." Ran stared at him in disbelief and was about to speak when he cut her off. "I am not the seven year old you thought I was. I've been solving all your fathers cases and putting my life on the line to protect you."_

_"But...Aren't your friends going to help you? Don't you want my help?" She asked, still a bit taken back._

_"No...I don't want you to get involve at all. I don't want anybody involve, so promise me. Promise me that you wont try to find me." Ran nodded her head. "No..I want to hear you say it." Jodie decided that this would be a great time to exit the room, so she went into the kitchen._

_Ran stared at him for a moment before running to him and embracing him tightly. Conan taken back by the attention didn't notice when she slip something into his pocket. "I Promise, but...be careful please. I'll tell father about it when he gets home."_

_"Everyone out now!" Jodie yelled, pushing the two out the door and running out of the house. Conan quickly grabbed Ran's wrist and exit the house at the same speed as Jodie. The sound of glass breaking and a explosive echoed loudly, causing the two who live their to jerk their heads back and stare at the building. The place they lived in so long, the place they share some many memories were burning before their own eyes._

_They both stood together, watching the colorful flames destroy their home. _

Present day

He closed his eyes for a second, remembering that day. "I'm sor-" Ran covered his mouth with her finger.

"No I'm sorry, my actions hurt you." She touched his scar again. "So just shut up and move over." She spoke while getting into the bed, the male blush lightly and was about to stand when she grabbed him. "No, sleep with me, we haven't slept together in years." The 15 year old blush again and slowly laid down while she pulled the covers over the both of them. He felt the 25 year old wrap her arms around his lower body. Her head pressed against his chest. "I'm not letting you get away." He noticed that she had throw her leg over his, he could feel her feet pressing against his.

He didn't know when he wrapped his arms around her, but he wasn't upset with the action. "I don't plan on running." He felt his eyes become heavy, exhaustion coming over him. He slowly close his eyes and fell into a deep sleep with the woman.

He knew a 15 year old sleeping in the same bed with a 25 year old was wrong, but either way one thing was for sure.

He forgave her

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Detective Conan :O**

* * *

><p><em><em>"Please... help me..." The soft voice spoke, sounding as if it belong to a fallen angel. "I'm hurt...I'm <em>aching...These wounds, this hole... I will never be able to fill." Her voice creaked slightly, unable to keep it smooth. "Please..help.." The voice start to fade, leaving the dark room._

_"Where are you!" The raven haired teen shouting into the darkness, scanning the room to find some light or the person who spoke. "Just tell me where you are and I can help!" He shouted again, worry creeping into his beam for this person._

_"You know where to find me...detective." The soft voice faded along with the warmth it brought. The male breath became visible, the white smoke escaping from his nose and mouth._

_"NO, you have to hold on longer!" He screamed, but his voice did not reach her, she was gone. The male scanned the room again, searching for something that will light up this dark room. His blue orbs fell on a small light, shinning like the stars he only seen during his camping trips._

_The light was small and looked like it could be far, but it was his only chance to finding the person. "Just hold on, I'll go get help!" He called out again, hoping the woman was still there. The male took off in full speed, his built legs carrying him across the dark floor. The distances was much greater then he first expected and it seem like he wasn't getting closer at all._

_His steady pace was slowly deceasing, his heart beating against his chest and his legs telling him to stop. Finally he couldn't take it no more, bending over with both hands on his knees. The raven hair teen left eye close from the sweat that drip into it, making the pupil burn. His breaths coming out as pants for much needed air. "I...I have...to get help." He groan, reaching out for the light. To his surprise his hand made contact with a wall, his palm covering the light slightly._

_Without hesitation he push both his hands into the small hole, pulling and spreading it apart. His heart racing as he rip and torn the black walls as if it was wallpaper, allowing more light into the room. The bright light brought warmth along with it, coloring the room a bright white color. The male stepped forward into the hole he created, entering another side of the room._

_"No..." His voice was low as a look of shock came over his features. In front of him laid a woman who was too familiar, her bright red dress soaked in blood making it a dark red. Her eyes was shut tight, trying not to give in to the pain, waiting for that voice to come help her. Her blue orbs opened slowly as she felt her body being lift off the cold ground._

_She looked at her savior, staring into his sharp eyes and at his soft smile. "Don't worry...I got you."_

* * *

><p>The woman shot up with a start, her alarm clock going off. She laid there for a moment, pushing her bangs out of her face. She tried to think about the dream, but her alarm clock was making it much harder. The female slam her fist down on the clock, breaking it. "What a odd dream..." She thought with a yawn.<p>

She got up, raising her arms above her head before rubbing her belly. "Hopefully I wont have anymore like that." She thought while entering the shower.

Meanwhile.

Conan eyes shot open, a shock expression covering his features. The expression soften after he laid eyes on the sleeping woman in front of him. She looked peaceful in her sleep, he unwrapped his arm from her body to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She moved a bit from the action, but kept sleeping. He smile slightly and tried to slip from her arms, but was not able to. He realized that her legs were still wrapped around his with her feet pressing against his own.

"Guess she wasn't playing." He thought while laying his head down a bit, he rubbed his feet against hers, hearing her groan a bit. He repeated the action, staring at her face.

"Stop...that hurt.." She spoke in her tired voice, removing her arms from him to rub her eye. The male stared at her, a grin forming on his features. "Hey!" The woman exclaimed when she felt him grab her leg, pulling it up toward himself. "What do you think your doing?" Her voice became low and dangerous, but he paid no attention to her.

He brought her foot up to his face, rubbing his thumbs against the soles of her foot. He wasn't really gross out by feet, so he was fine doing this for her. His grin widen when the woman moan. He ran his thumbs up and down her foot, messaging it. The woman threw her head back. "Conan-kun!" She moan loudly, throwing her other foot up to his face.

The younger grinned and start to repeat his earlier actions with the other foot. _"So... she's sensitive in this area, how... erotic.."_ He thought, blushing slightly at the thought and from her moaning.

He stopped his message on her feet, placing them back on the bed. "What...was that for?" The woman asked, her cheeks red as she breathe heavily.

"It was my way of saying sorry for making you chase after me in the rain." He answered while sitting down beside her, his eyes close.

"What your thinking about?" She asked, staring at his expression while bringing her knees up to her chest and looking at him.

"Nothing...it's just that...I keep having these strange dreams.." He answered her, sighing.

"What are they about?"

"Some woman...she looks a lot like you, but..I know it is not you. The woman could sing, very well...But during her performances some criminals start to fire shots into the crowd and everybody rush out...everybody but the female...she stays there and then they takes her life." He pulled his knees to his chest, placing his head on them. "Tonight dream was different...it...felt as though I was sharing the dream with the woman...I haven't slept a single night without these dreams after the whole FBL thing." He felt Ran arms wrap around his body, subconsciously rubbing the scar on his shoulder. "Before the dreams were just low voices and recently became images...it's weird...I just want to know if shes real...go see a show and hope the dreams will stop after." He whispered lowly.

Ran nodded, staring out the window. "We slept most of the morning away." She spoke, still rubbing the scar that stopped at his chest. She stood up and yawn loudly, Conan smiled at this action.

"Your still the morning person I remember you as." He joked, standing up himself. Ran playfully punched his arm and he faked hurt which made the woman laugh.

"Come on, lets do some research." She spoke while walking toward the living room.

"Are you sure your father would want to see you in your underwear and a T-shirt?" Conan question, looking at her attire.

"He was just spending the night, he's usually is with mother at this time. Plus this is my apartment, I could walk around naked if I want too." She puff her cheeks out in a childish manner.

The male poked her cheeks. "Really Ran? I forgot you was planning on moving out of your father place before it burn down...So where do he live?"

"He got back together with mother, so they live together. The two must have gotten into a fight again which is why he was here last night." She answered while sitting down in a chair.

Conan pulled up a chair, his muscles fixing while he carried it over to her. He placed it down beside her. "You've gotten bigger." Ran comment on his physical bean.

"Thanks." He smiled while watching her type in the password to her laptop.

"If that woman is real then we should be able to get tickles to a show." She comment while searching on the web.

"The place looked like it was for high class people, I don't think we would be able to buy tickles and match up to their requirements." He comment.

"Don't worry about it, Sonoko-chan owns me a favor. I'm sure she wont mind bring us both shopping." Ran smiled. "In fact she'll probably will love it!"

"Sonoko-chan." He spoke lowly to himself, closing his eyes.

_Day Two Capture_

_Conan stared at his watch, watching as the smaller hand hit the 12 "Day two." He spoke out loud to himself, Haibara sitting beside him. "Ha, if Day One was bad, I could only imagine how horrible today will be."_

_"Very horrible I bet." Haibara spoke, staring at the male._

_"Yeah...but I know nothing could top Day on-" He stopped when a black car came rushing toward theirs. "Watch out!" He exclaimed, but it was too late. The car crash into theirs, rocking everybody in their seats. Haibara bang her head, losing consciousness._

_He looked at the car that hit theirs, watching as the door open and a big man step out. "Fuck, it's Vodka." He growl, twisting the dial on his shoes. He brought both his knees up to his chest before kicking them out. The door to the car flew off, the man managed to avoid it. Before he could reach for his weapon, Conan removed his watch. He dropped it and kicked it toward Vodka's face._

_"You should be more careful!" Conan watching as the man took a few steps back. "As expected from one of their members, I'll need something much harder to put him out..." He bent down to push the dial further back, increasing the power. "Or a stronger kick will do it." He pressed down on his belt soccer ball popping out of it. He cook his leg back and kicked it, the ball crashing into Vodka's skull. The man dropped on the floor, out cold._

_He looked back at Haibara who still was unconscious. "That's not the usual car he drives in." Jodie spoke up while walking out of their destroyed car._

_"It's not." Conan walked passes Vodka's body, looking into the back seat. "Sonoko-chan?" He stared at the sleeping girl and sighed, pulling her out of the car and carrying her. He noticed a gold watch on her wrist, which was usually. "I thought this place looked familiar, better bring her inside." He thought while carrying the woman toward her house._

_He was surprise when no body was there. "This is...different." He thought, bringing her up to her room and laying her down. He check for any serious injuries, but did not see any. He was about to turn around when he felt a hand grab his wrist. "Sonoko-chan!"_

_"Where are you going?" She asked while sitting up, Conan realized his mistake._

_"You wasn't sleeping huh?" He stared at the woman. "And Ran already told you didn't she? About the FBI." The woman nodded. "Then your going to try and stop me I take it."_

_"Yup." She reach for her wrist, but did not feel the cold gold she was expecting. She looked at her wrist, the watch was gone. "How y-"_

_"I'm not stupid Sonoko-chan." He answered, slipping the gold watch onto his own wrist. "You went and got the back up watch. The only thing you didn't know about was that Vodka was riding the car, your lucky that you didn't get hurt..." He scold her lightly, turning around. ".. and you can't stop me now."_

_"Stop!" She screamed as he kept walking toward the door. "Can't you see that Ran-chan is worried sick about you! She called me in tears and I could barely make out what she was saying! Her heart is breaking right now and all you care about is yourself!" She yelled, watching as he stopped._

_"I am not doing this for myself!" He turn to glared at the girl. "I am doing it for you, Ran and everybody else. You guys are not safe with me till I handle this no body is safe! You seen what happen just moments ago, so just sit here and wait!"_

_"Stop!" Sonoko yelled rushing in front of him. "Or I'll-"_

_"You'll what! What could you do that will stop me!" He yelled at the girl and she had no idea what she would be able to do to stop him._

_"Or I'll...I'll steal your first kiss!" Sonoko screamed, face red with rage._

_"As if that matter." He glared at the woman, she quickly grabbed his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. The male eyes widen in surprise, he allowed himself to relax slightly. He would be lying to himself if he said Sonoko was ugly because she was far from it and he actually was enjoying the kiss. He finally pulled his head back, glaring at the woman. "Bye." He pressed down on the gold watch, putting her to sleep. _

_He step over the girl, walking out of the house. "I wasted enough time already...I'm not wasting anymore."_

Present Day

"Listen." Conan spoke while sitting in the back seat of the car. "If...this place is anything like my dream then it is going to be dangerous." He pulled at his black tie while messing with the sleeves to his red dress shirt. "You two could get hurt..."

"Listen Conan-kun." Sonoko spoke, looking back at the boy with the three tickles in her hand, they was lucky that they was able to get them. "We are here to help you." She grinned. "Why you think my dress isn't puffy?" She asked, pointing at her white dress.

"Yup Conan-kun we are in this together!" Ran smiled, playing with her black dress. "A lot have change about us two and we wont be getting in the way if your worried about that."

Conan smirked slightly. "Then I want to see it..." The two girls stared at him. "How much you two has change."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~<strong>

Just a heads up, the next part may take a while to write. I'm not that good when it comes to writing about fighting and stuff. The next part may be a little over the head too, so yeah...hehehe.

** Everybody has some type of action, Conan, Ran, and Sonoko are going to do something to help out. :) It's still going to be a bit weird, so you have been warn.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Detective Conan :O**

* * *

><p>Conan stepped out of the car, pulling at his tie. His eyes shut as the wind blew though his raven hair, he opened his sharp orbs slowly, scanning the large group of people that enter the building. Their fancy outfits, much different then his own. His eyes travel up and down their bodies, taking in every detail. He slowly took a step forward, his steps echoing in his own ears. The detective noticed a few different things on people. <em>"So something really is going to happen here." <em>He shook his head, burying his hands deep in his pockets.

The young male follow behind the people in a slow pace, his eyes following the ones he found suspicious. He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in deeply. _"Scan your surroundings, take in every detail and if you are confronted use your environment to your advantage." _Jodie voice echo in his head, he shot his eyes open, memorizing the full room. He slowly went to the far end of the room where he wouldn't be noticed. He spotted Ran who just now enter the building, he slowly removed his hand from his pocket. Then placed the speaker to the earring cell phone into his ear while bring the other piece up to his mouth. "Ran...Take out the guy standing near the bathroom."

"Wait.."Sonoko spoke, she already was seated being the first one who enter the building. "How do you know he isn't a bodyguard or something?" She asked, luckily the couple sitting beside her was too distracted by the woman who just appeared on stage to notice her odd behavior.

"His left ankle is wider then the other one, which mean he is possibly holding a weapon in that area...Also on his right hand their is a tattoo of a dragon which mean he is apart of the new gang that just started to form in Japan." Conan spoke, looking at Sonoko from where he was standing. "Their is a couple of them in here with the same tattoo, a few had tattoos on their faces..actually there is one a few sits down from you Sonoko-chan." He grinned a dark one. "Plus...a bodyguard would be close to the one they plan on protecting."

Sonoko nodded. "Okay, go ahead Ran-chan."

Ran groan slight before approaching the man standing next to the restroom. She swung her hips side to side while approaching him, successively getting his attention. She smirked seductively, slowly placing a finger on his cheek and running it down to his neck. She gripped the tie around his neck, roughly pulling him forward. "I like men like you...so big." She purred. "Come...let's have some fun." She pulled him by his tie bringing him into the woman bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Conan decided to listening to the beauty on stage sing, he closed his eyes enjoying her amazing voice. He scan her body, she was wearing the same dress he dreamed about. The dress hugging her body tightly, showing off her nice figure. He grinned slightly. _"Who knew she was real...hehe how...thrilling."_ Even though he wanted to hide it, he was very excited. After the 3 day war nothing exciting every happen to him beside the usual Kid heist. He wanted danger, to feel his blood rushing though his veins, telling him that he was very much alive.

After a few moments he heard Ran's voice. "Conan-kun you was right." Ran spoke, sitting on the stink looking down at the unconscious guy. "He had a gun, a pretty nice one too and a photo of our performer with a X on the picture. They must be after her...I'll bring the gun to Sonoko-chan."

"Why?" Conan asked, seeing Sonoko smirk at him from where she was sitting. It took a moment for him to realize. "Wait...your a marksman?" He asked surprised and a bit surprise that he use the term 'marksman' and not 'Sharpshooter' or 'Sniper'.

"Yup, but holding a gun in this outfit would be a problem, so I left it at home." Sonoko spoke. "Oh and I am not a 'Marksman' I am a 'Markswoman'." She laugh lightly. "Also, before you ask, yes I do have a permit for my weapon."

"I'm impress." He grinned slightly.

Sonoko grinned while standing up, she looked up realizing that all the balcony sits were empty. _"That's odd."_ She thought. "Why are all the balcony sits empty?"

"I thought that was odd too." Ran spoke while making her way out the bathroom. "I ask somebody about it and they said someone brought all the sits out." She did her best to hide the weapon in her hand. She walked pass Sonoko quickly and carefully placing the weapon in the other woman's hand.

Sonoko stood where she was while Ran went to her sit on the far end of the place, away from Conan and Sonoko who was rather close since Conan wasn't sitting in his seat. She looked up at the empty balcony sits, a person entering though the door. She watch as he start to set up his sniper. Her blood ran cold. "Conan-kun, their somebody on the balcony with a sniper!" She whisper loudly into the earring phone she also was wearing.

Conan looked up noticing him as well. "Shit...Sonoko-chan take him out!" He spoke when the man start to aim.

Sonoko quickly held the gun in front of her, closing one eye as she aim for the man. She noticed that he was looking at her now, she smirked before pulling the trigger. The bullet went though the sniper scope, coming out and cutting his cheek. She fired a second shot that hit his leg, the large distances between them making the bullet weaker. It still manage to cut though his leg and cause him to drop down, he bang his head on his way to the floor losing consciousness.

Once the second shot was fire, everybody start to run toward the exit. They scream loudly and almost knock Sonoko over, but she mange to fire another shot in the air which made them avoid the woman. The place was clear of people in a moments, only a few was left.

The woman quickly turn to the side, shooting a man in the ankle. She turn to the right to shot another in the thigh, she turn on her feet as quick as she could with heels on. She blocked a blade with the gun, knowing she was going to be over power fast. The blonde quickly throw her foot up, hitting where it hurt most for a male. The man scream in pain before dropping down onto his knees, feeling the cold metal slap against his face before he lost consciousness. She quickly kicked off her heels, deciding that it would be easier to fight without them. "Ran-chan come help me, I can't fight all of them by myself!" Ran was already on her way.

"Sonoko-chan duck!" She scream and the woman did so. Ran foot made contact with the male behind Sonoko, sending him across the floor. Sonoko fire a bullet into the person behind Ran. The two quickly press their backs against each other while Sonoko picked up another gun from the floor.

While all this was going on, Aoko was standing on the stage in awe. Her limps was no responding, she couldn't move at all. Her blood was rushing though her veins from pure fear. One of the men that wasn't fighting against the two woman came walking up toward the stage, he grinned evilly while pointing his weapon at her. She shut her eyes tightly, hearing the sounding of the gun being fired. She felt no pain, she opened her eyes to see a man standing in front of her.

He was panting slight while blood ran down his shoulder, a grin appearing on the male face. "Your know...it's impolite to shoot at girls." He spoke lowly, still grinning. _"We're out numbered."_ Conan thought, looking at all the people there. He noticed four of them running outside. _"Odd."_ He thought.

"Ha...brats shouldn't get involve in something they can't handle." The man remark, aiming at Conan.

"Sonoko-chan!" Conan yelled, the man suddenly felt a pain in his back, falling forward to the ground from a bullet in the back. "Thanks!" Conan yelled to the girl. He looked at Aoko noticing how pale she became.

He grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down, everything is going to be alright." He smiled at her, before turning around. A few people walked onto the stage surrounding them.

Conan glared at the men, quickly avoiding a fist that was aim for his face. He grabbed the guy's arm, doing a slam similar to Ran's father to the man. He was out like a light the moment he hit the floor. Conan quickly turn around on the ball of his feet, swing his foot into another rips. The man dropped to the ground , hissing in pain. A bigger man grabbed him from behind, his arms under Conan's armpits, making him unable to use his arms. His body was lift off the ground slightly while a man rush toward him. Conan throw his legs up to his chest and kick outward, his foot making contact with the guy chest sending him across the floor. He throw his head back quickly, the back of his skull hitting the man's nose hard.

The guy release Conan, he quickly throw his elbow into the side of the man's face. "That's four." He thought, he had 6 more and they didn't seem to happy. He side-step one of them, quickly kicking his legs out from under him while grabbing his head. He slam the man face into the ground, roughly. "Make that 5 down." He spoke out loud.

"You cocky brat!" One of the larger men yell, he push the others aside coming to the front. "Show some respect to your killers."

Conan give him a blank look. "My killers, but how are you guys going to kill me if you can't inflict damage?" He asked, Aoko found it strange how he could remain so calm.

The large man growl before swing down toward Conan's head. The younger male jump back, he duck when another blow was aim for him. _"Use your surroundings to your advantage."_ He thought in his head before turning around and grabbing the microphone stand. He cock it behind his head before swinging it forward. The lower part broke once it made contact with the man's face, The guy dropped on the floor out cold. "Six." Conan smirked.

The other men took out blades and knifes. Conan throw the stick above his head to block a knife, he kick the guy's stomach watching as he collapse, the younger male turn hitting a man leg. The guy fell and was kicked in the face a moment later. Conan turn, delivering a blow to another man knee with the stick. The guy fell on the floor, his leg broken. the man that he kick in the stomach was about to get up when Conan stepped on him, knocking him out. "Stay down."

Conan looked at the last guy that was standing. "Hmmm your the only one left?" He asked, walking toward the male. The man looked scared out of his mind. "Why are you stepping back?" Conan asked, a Kid like grin on his face. The man took one last step backwards and fell off the stage, knocking himself out. "Well...that was unexpected." He shrug.

A shadow appeared behind him. "You should pay more attent-" The man growl when a elbow crash into his stomach. Conan jumped aside while Ran jumped on the stage and punched the man in the gut. The man fell over and Conan grinned at Ran.

"I had it under control, but I am surprise he got back up." Conan thought before looking around for Sonoko. "Where is Sonoko-chan?" * * * * * *

"She went upstairs-" Ran stopped when the four men from before came into the room on their motorcycles. "Damn...they could be dangerous with those things."

"Agreed." Conan lift up his shirt and hand Ran his belt. "Use that, I know you know how to use it." He bent over, searching a man's body. He pulled out a gun and raise his head just in time to see one of the men get shot in the shoulder. He turn his head to look up at Sonoko who was using a sniper. "Oi, I thought you broke the scope to that?" He yelled.

"He had a back up!" She replied, one of the men looked up at her before getting slap in the face by a black and white ball.

"You guys should pay more attention." Conan spoke while shooting one of them off the bike. "You guys went though all that trouble and three of you are already off of them. It would had been smarter to ride around and shoot instead of carrying chains." Conan grinned, but it turn to a frown when he notice the number of them that was still there.

He looked up at Sonoko while mouthing the word 'car'. The woman nodded before taking off. "You two.." He spook toward Ran and Aoko. "Head toward the exit... when I say so,okay?" They nodded.

Conan grinned in response, but grasp, feeling a burning feeling in his side. He quickly gripped the wound, glaring at the person that shot him. "I don't think that was a wise idea."

"What are you talking about? Your going to die, isn't it obvious?" One of the men asked.

"Ohh, sorry to disappoint, but I don't plan on dying here." He quickly brought his arm up, shooting the man shoulder. "Let's go!" He yelled toward Ran and Aoko, running away with them. The moment they got outside, the car came up.

"Ran you drive!" Conan ordered while pushing Aoko in the back sit as the car took off. "Sonoko-chan give me the sniper." The woman handed him the weapon and he broke the back window with it. He fired back at two park cars, hitting the gas tanks. "There...no body will be...chasing us...now.." The words left his mouth before he lost consciousness from losing too much blood. The last thing he heard was Aoko's scream.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC~<br>Okay, I didn't like this very much...I was never really good at doing the whole fighting thing. Sorry for the late update as well and I kind of rushed though the last parts. U.U **


End file.
